Discretion Simply Isn't French
by InvalidData
Summary: All Kiku wanted to do was ignore François and get through the class without being groped, or at least be groped discretely… Too bad discretion isn’t French… Oneshot, France/Japan, PWP, Real names used.


Summary: All Kiku wanted to do was ignore François and get through the class without being groped, or at least be groped discretely… Too bad discretion isn't French… Oneshot, France/Japan, PWP

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, like I could ever think up something so awesome.

On with the story!

* * *

Kiku sat at his desk with a bored look upon his ever-stoic face; he stared into the cloudless, blue sky and sighed. He just couldn't concentrate on his current lesson - he had something bothering him. The _thing_ he mentioned was sat beside him. François Bonnefoy.

François was a nice guy, and Kiku didn't mind him, they were on good terms, he was friendly, outgoing, and charming. But at times he was too charming. And currently, it was one of those times.

Kiku shifted in his seat, the hard wood was very uncomfortable. Turning his head left, Kiku saw François staring at him, those deep blue eyes shone brightly in a perverse glint. He winked at Kiku and gave him a sultry smile. Kiku snapped his head towards the desk as not to look at the French teen, he could feel heat rise to his pale cheeks. François' chuckling filled his ears - this caused the boy to blush a fervent red.

François dragged his chair to be right next to Kiku's so he was practically touching him. He leaned over and put his hand on the smaller boys' cheek, and turned Kiku's head so he was looking him in the eyes. Smiling and brushing his thumb across Kiku's now rose coloured skin, he moved his face closer to Kiku's.

"_Mon petit, Kiku..."_ He murmured, letting the words fall from his lips in a slow, breathy manner, "You look very red… What is the matter?"

Kiku avoided François' hypnotic cerulean gaze and looked to his lower left and he saw François' thumb still ghosting over his reddening cheeks, the feel of his rough hand against his own delicate features made him bite his lip, shifting his coal eyes upwards, he saw François' predatory look. He smirked in a way that made Kiku feel that he was François' prey; he was eyeing him with hunger.

An involuntary shiver ran down Kiku's spine, audibly swallowing, he parted his lips to speak, but no sound came out.

"Do not worry... No one will notice"

François removed his hand from Kiku's face and brought it down to his inner thigh; he moved his palm upwards at an agonizingly slow pace.

Kiku's eyes widened, he couldn't say he was surprised at François' advances, he would usually be subjected to the Frenchman's sexual endeavours, mainly a few light touches in rather ...sensitive... areas, and sometimes kissing would follow. No, he was not at all astonished at his actions, but he was shocked that François would do it during his class.

Why was no one stopping this? Surely they could see it happening. It wasn't like François was discreet...

Could they not hear his breathy, lust-laced words that fell from such perfect lips?

Finally, his mouth let him speak, "F-François... What are you doing?" Kiku whispered hurriedly, worry etched into his voice and facial features. He did not want to be caught doing such illicit things, especially with everyone watching, Kiku was not one for public displays of affection, François was the complete opposite. The handsome blonde moved closer to the blushing ebony haired male and gave him a devilish smirk.

François smiled and brushed his lips across Kiku's. Much to surprise - and strangely enough, dismay - the ghost of a kiss had left as fast as it had come. Kiku brought his hand to his lips, heat rose to his cheeks once again, feeling a sneaky hand brush against his zipper; heat was surging through his body to a private part of his body.

"Is it not obvious, _mon ché__rie…? _I am kissing you" François whispered.

Surprisingly, no one had noticed the rather obvious display of sexual affection that François was showering upon Kiku. Kiku did not like public displays of affection, but François was making it apparent that he did. Getting caught in this situation would cause deep embarrassment to the shy Japanese teenager. He would prefer to at least do this more discreetly.

François moved towards Kiku again and planted a chaste kiss upon the corner of his mouth.

"Ah… François… We should st-stop this…" Kiku stammered, he barely managed to stifle a gasp as François removed his hand from Kiku's thigh and slid it up into his shirt, letting it roam around and caress the porcelain skin that lie underneath.

Continuing his assault on Kiku's body, François wrapped his spare arm around Kiku's waist and pulled him onto his lap so he was straddling the older man. He trailed feathery kisses along his jaw line and neck.

Beginning to suck and nip at Kiku's pale flesh, he heard the young man moan and allowed a hungry smile grace his lips.

Kiku was comparable to a strawberry at this point.

He was humiliated at his own actions; he couldn't believe that the moan had come from his lips. Kiku was ashamed. But with François constantly sucking and licking, and with his hands roaming and touching him so sinfully, he couldn't help submitting to François' seductive charm.

Kiku lifted his hands and tangled them in François' blonde, shoulder length waves, he tugged at the French mans hair.

François took this as an indication that he should pull away from Kiku's neck. As he looked down at Kiku, he smiled when he saw lust in his deep brown eyes.

Kiku slammed his mouth onto François' and kissed him fiercely; he leaned up and deepened the clumsy, lust filled kiss. He pulled François down so he was as close to him as he could possibly be.

François pulled Kiku's slender body closer to his own, he could feel the heat from his nether regions become unbearable as he ground is hips into Kiku's.

Kiku let a loud gasp escape from his lips. This gave François ample opportunity to slip his tongue into Kiku's hot cavern.

Kiku leaned closer – which by now seemed impossible – and massaged his tongue against François'. Their tongues danced in a flurry of lust, passion and hunger. François sucked the wet muscle and tightened his grasp on the smaller frame of the young man.

Their lips parted so they could breathe. Kiku was panting; a pink flush dusted across his cheeks, François licked his lips. He dove down and captured the slightly swollen lips, they wrestled for dominance, twirling their tongues around each other, mapping out their mouths, biting, sucking, licking, moaning – it wasn't enough, they needed more.

Kiku's hands untangled themselves from François' hair and they fumbled down his body to the zipper of his trousers. He unzipped the trousers and slipped his hand in.

"_Oh~ mon Dieu!_" François called out in pleasure as Kiku squeezed the base of his penis; his fingers wrapped around the organ and at an agonizingly slow pace he pumped the half-hard cock at alternating speeds, making the French man moan loudly.

…Much too loudly for a classroom.

By now the entire class' attention was being held by the passionate couple, several boys' eyes widened and they muttered among themselves, quite a few girls were squealing in delight, others fainted.

The teacher turned to face the class to see what the commotion was. He saw the lovers and opened his mouth in shock, "Honda, Bonnefoy!" He shouted in anger, "What the hell are you doing, aru?!"

Kiku's eyes widened and he jumped away from the dazed French man.

At that moment, Kiku wished François had been more discrete, but, Kiku realised that discretion simply wasn't French.

* * *

Ummm, Yeah, sorry for the sucky chapter, this is my first fan fiction, and I only wrote it because there is a serious lack of France x Japan…

I am really sorry for the abruptness of this, and yeah, it's only an oneshot. Unless someone wanted me to add an Omake (which would be total smut, so this would be rated M)

I hope you enjoyed this, despite my noob-ness XD

_**- Invalid Data**_


End file.
